Love Through Punishment
by Meiko-N
Summary: After an illegal excursion, Pan has to be babysat by none other than Trunks. Pan, Trunks, and an empty house, this can't end well...Oneshot


Disclaimer- The evil bunnies told me to write it. They claimed DBZ was theirs, sue them.

Love Through Punishment

After an illegal excursion, Pan is stuck with Trunks as a baby sitter : Pan, Trunks, and an empty house…this can only lead to trouble.+

Where is she now, Trunks thought to himself, She has to be somewhere in this house. Trunks had been commissioned by Gohan and Videl to babysitting Pan after the police had brought her home one night (they never really told him why). He somehow managed to always be the one stuck with the rebellious Freshman. Goten consistently had a date conveniently set when Gohan and Videl were out. Lucky Trunks.

'Gohan's gonna be ticked if I don't find her before he gets back. C.C. never seemed this big before. Why am I being punished for Pan's bad behavior?'

"Pan!" Trunks screamed. There she was online reading something.

"Pan your not supposed to be using the computer for another 2 weeks." Trunks exclaimed.

"And I care because..." Pan retorted.

"Because I say so!" The battle had begun.

"Trunks, your being a hypocrite!"

"Pan, my life has nothing to do with this"

"So it was only a coincidence that your mom had to buy you into a school after you were caught shoplifting, vandali-"

"Fine Pan! You win, but Gohan won't be too happy to hear that you tried look at me in the bathroom." Trunks said this with an evil smirk.

"I did not"

"But who will Gohan believe, me or you?"

Pan growled but surrendered for fear of longer punishment.

"Now", Trunks said, more relaxed," why don't we read a nice book?"

"I'm not 5"

"You have a funny way of showing it"

Pan hissed at him. ' There in no way Trunks is going to read me a stupid book.'

5 minutes later

' I can't believe Trunks is reading me a stupid book.' Pan couldn't believe she'd given into this poser twice in 5 minutes.

"And the 3 little pigs lived happily ever after," Trunks finished, "That story gets better every time I read it. Don't you think, Pan?"

"If I say yes can I go back to the computer?

"No. And what's so fascinating about the computer, anyway? I spend all day at work on it and I don't find it all that exciting.

"Except when you're watching porn."

Trunks look hurt. "Now Pan, I thought you knew me better than that. I would never dishonestly spend my time at work searching the web for naked women. Furthermore, you still haven't answered my question."

Pan sat quietly a minute, debating how to answer the question. "I read educational materials on how to improve my life."

"Yeah, you're sex life."

"Shut up, Trunks!"

He knew he'd hit a nerve somewhere. Pan rarely yelled at him. That whole crush thing usually overcame her first.

"So…you want a boyfriend I take it. Are these are romantic materials then?"

"I never said that!"

"You didn't have to."

Having her inner, feminine feelings revealed made Pan massively angry, but at the same time she couldn't bring herself to curse out Trunks like she would anyone else who had just insulted her on such a level.

"You like Romance?"

Pan felt as though Trunks could see right through her. "Yes", she tried to sound boyish while she said it but that was virtually impossible.

"Ya know, the real thing is way better than some paper."

"I don't need a guy in my life, thank you."

"Oh, so you're a lesbian?"

"NO! I'm just satisfies with my current status as single." Trunks smiled evilly and Pan didn't even wanna know what images his perverted little mind was conjuring up. "You're proving my point, Trunks. I don't wanna have to deal with that guy mind-set. They'd see me as a personal sex toy and nothing more.

"You don't think I'm like that do you?" Trunks asked this with the most angelic look on his face. He could tell Pan was struggling to hide her inner feelings, and failing miserably. It was cruel of him to toy with a little girls mind this way but he just couldn't help himself.

"Well...You don't date those Preps and Posers that bow to you as God so I guess you're pretty good at picking by personality."

"Do I detect a hint of red on your cheeks, Pan-Chan?"

Pan touched her cheek. It was very warm. Well Pan' she thought, 'brace yourself for ultimate humiliation.

"Why don't we play a game? Let's see how deep of a red Son Pan's face gets."

Pan wasn't all too thrilled about the game but she wasn't given much of a choice. Before she had a chance to refuse the offer she felt Trunks' breath on her neck and then a light kiss on her lips. It wasn't passionate or lusty, just a simple kiss. Pan didn't even get a chance contemplate what had happened when she heard her parents in the hall accompanied by Bulma.

"Trunks!" Bulma called.

"In here Mom."

"Oh, there you are." Bulma said

"Pan", Gohan said, "What have you been doing? You look flushed from exhaustion."

"Uhhh….doin' stuff…." Pan vaguely replied.

"Okay?" Gohan questioned, "So Trunks, would you be up for watching Pan again tomorrow"

Still wondering where Goten managed to get all his dates from he said "Sure, I'd love to." He and Pan quickly glanced at each other before Pan, smiling, stepped out of sight.

Meiko


End file.
